With Fire Comes Light
by LollipopLove
Summary: A drabble series consisting of 100 different themes dedicated to Axel/Roxas. Rated M for later chapters. Ratings vary and are shown in the chapter titles.
1. Introduction: T

Uhh hi! Happy AkuRoku Day! This is something I'm submitting just for it! I really don't know what to say here ;; You can pretty much call this my first real submission on here. Well.. not counting that disaster of a fic "Don't Forget Me" x.x

Anyways, this is a drabble series that I'm starting. The topics are taken from a variation of the 100 themes project on Deviantart. And you'll probably hate me for it but…. I've decided to have a separate chapter for each drabble ;; :Shields face from flying fruit/vegetables:

**1. Introduction**

Roxas looks back at the memory of their first encounter with a roll of his eyes, while Axel looks back on it fondly.

XIII was new to the organization and decided to get acquainted with the first person that caught his eye; the one with the blindingly red hair. "Hi, I'm Roxas."

Axel turned around, took one look at him, and grinned. "Hi, I'm horny."

"……" and Roxas turned around and walked away without so much as a goodbye.


	2. Seeking Solace: K

Uhh hi

**2. Seeking Solace**

During the nights that Roxas was tormented by the dreams of another he would get out of bed, not bothering to grab a pillow, and quietly go to Axel's room. He didn't knock, and he never asked; they were just that close.

Axel was a pretty light sleeper so he would wake at the sound of his bedroom door being opened. As soon as he saw who it was, he would scoot over, and Roxas would wordlessly crawl in beside him, getting as close as possible and resting his head on Axel's chest. The instant Axel wrapped his arm around him the blonde boy's trembling would cease. Axel's comforting presence anchored him to "reality" and with him there he always slept peacefully.


	3. Heaven: K

**3. Heaven**

Neither of them believed in a heaven. Heck, they weren't even on Earth for that matter. You could ask any of the other members and they would agree with Axel that where they were right now was closer to being hell than anything else. However, whenever that cute little blonde was in his arms it didn't matter where they were; he could actually feel content. Axel imagined this is what heaven must be like.


	4. Memory: K

**4. Memory**

Axel remembered watching Sora, and being impressed at the boy's raw power. He could never understand the reasoning behind Sora's goal. Why in the worlds would anyone risk so much for someone else? Even when that someone had gone to the other side and refused to be rescued? There was a special word that Sora used to describe his and Riku's relationship. What was it... best.. best friends? Yea, that was the word. It made Axel wonder what it was like to have a best friend. And every time Sora came out victorious, his curiosity grew.

It was different now. Now, Axel knew exactly what it was like. Unfortunately, he wasn't as quick to forgive as the brunet was. When Roxas left him--no..._betrayed _him, Axel became bitter with everything around him. Axel laughed mirthlessly as he recalled something Sora had said. When Sora was in the castle, he had promised and assured his friends that no matter what, he'd remember them. And just as easily as he had said that, he had forgotten them… and all because of a girl with some crayons.

Memories couldn't save you. They certainly hadn't tried to save Roxas. They left him just as he had left Axel.


	5. Fairy Tale: K

**5. Fairy Tale**

Children's fairy tales don't exist. They only exist in the minds of the innocent. Sora was childish. It irked Axel to see Sora acting so differently from how his nobody did. It only strengthened Axel's denial of the fact that Roxas was gone. And yet,… it was sort of the same… Sora, like Roxas, did whatever the hell he wanted and didn't let anything or any_one_ stop him… not even if that someone was the very person he was trying to save.

Axel used to have a fairy tale. When Axel looked at Roxas, he had seriously begun to think that they might actually have a chance at getting their hearts back. And now, as he lay cold, dying, and alone, Axel knows that he was a fool for ever hoping.


	6. Mirror: K

**6. Mirror**

Axel found it extremely difficult to associate **Roxas** with **Sora** as **the same person**; they were **so different**. **But** their **similar**ities were also some of their best qualities; determination, caring for others, the gift of bringing light to the lives of the ones who loved them, and those pure blue EYES that only a good person should possess.

And yet, as he lay there dying, he found himself going back on what he had thought. Axel stared into those eyes and he thought to himself that either his mind was playing tricks on him or it's true what people say about the eyes being the windows to one's soul. Because in that moment, Axheel could have sworn on what little "life" he had left, he saw Roxas.

--

Notes:

In case you didn't quite get what I was trying to show, I was trying to point out the words that had to do with the theme, since I hadn't used the actual word in the response ll I didn't want to change any of it because I really liked how that one came out and I felt the word "mirror" would sort of contradict what Axel was saying.


	7. Seeing Red: K

**7. Seeing Red**

Roxas looked down at the man on his lap, sleeping so peacefully as his ungloved hand ran fingers through strands of red silk. A smile he couldn't hide tugged at his lips. Red. It had become one of his favorite colors. Such a beautiful color; passionate. He thought it was silly that someone had connected the color with the emotion of unbridled anger. To Roxas, "Seeing red" was a good thing.


	8. All That I Have: T

Roxas glared at the sunset as he chomped violently on his popsicle. He probably would have been enjoying the amazing view if he wasn't so focused on the agonizing silence between them. _Why wouldn't Axel just say would he fucking needed to say!_ It was Axel's idea to come up here and yet he wasn't saying anything! He wasn't even eating his popsicle! _Look at it! It's dripping!_ Roxas tore his gaze away from the neglected popsicle and went back to glaring at the horizon.

Axel was fighting himself inside. He really wanted to say it, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was scared. But Axel could feel it; Roxas would leave him any day now and then Axel would never be able to tell him. _What if telling Roxas made that day come sooner? Dammit... But what if it made him stay?!_ Axel decided right then and there that he would say it._ Anything to get Roxas to stay..._

Just as Roxas was about to snap, Axel finally spoke.

"Hey Roxas," the fire-wielder said with a small smile as he turned to look at the blonde still glaring at the sunset.

Roxas hummed in reply, brilliant blue eyes still focused on the setting sun.

"Guess what," Axel said, as he moved closer to the boy, leaning over and positioning his lips right next to the blonde's ear. "I love you," he whispered.

Roxas gasped in surprise and his head whipped around to look at the redhead who had moved back in case the blonde reacted violently. The boy stared at the other, a million thoughts whirling through his mind. Then one thought pushed out all the other ones. _He's messing with you._ Roxas looked down at the unfinished popsicle in his hand. "Shut up, Axel. Don't say things you don't know."

Axel's chest stung a little, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. "I don't need a heart to love, Roxas."

Roxas had never heard his best friend's voice sound this serious before. It scared him. '_He doesn't mean it!' his mind shouted and he hastily stood up, his first instinct being to run away._

_'No!' Axel was faster and he stood up as well, catching Roxas by the arm._

"What are you doing?! Let go!"

Axel ignored him and continued, "Because if I had to choose between you and having a heart, it'd be you."

Tears of frustration started to well up in Roxas' eyes as he struggled to get out of Axel's desperate grasp. "That doesn't make sense! Then you could never love! That's so stupid!"

"Roxas, even if I had a heart, without you, I wouldn't love."

"You don't know that," Roxas countered, voice cracking. The tears couldn't be held back anymore and Roxas stood there, no longer struggling as he looked down to the floor in embarrassment for actually crying. He let himself be pulled into an embrace, his chest seeming to ache from such a unusually gentle gesture coming from the taller nobody. It was... well,... heart-breaking. _'Why does he have to make things so much harder than they need to be? ...He knows that I'm gonna leave... he has to...'_

"I _do_… You're all that I have and that's perfectly fine… because you're all that I need." Here, Axel gently lifted Roxas' chin to look him in the eyes so that Roxas knew how serious he was. "You are what I love with."

_'Maybe... I'll stay... for just a little while longer...'_

_'You are my heart."_

* * *

OMFG. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ONLY UPDATING NOW! I'm sorry OTL

I just haven't had any inspiration lately! But~ now I've got some x3

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it's not all that great hahaha buuut yeaaa~

I have more ideas for later :D

Oh and in case you didn't get that "You are what I love with" thing, what Axel is saying is that Roxas is his heart. get it? No? I thought it was kinda cute but it still probably won't make sense to most people lol. So yea. er. -awkward ending author's note-


End file.
